Shallow Choices
by DxSfluffluver4ever
Summary: When Sam tells Danny her fellings he rejects her and asks Paulina out. Will he figure out his mistake?


Shallow Choices

Summary: When Sam finally tells Danny her feelings, he rejects her and asks Paulina out. Will he figure out his mistake?

Disclaimer: I own Danny Phantom... yeah in a perfect world, and since this isn't a perfect world, I don't really own Danny Phantom. All I own is this story and the computer I wrote it on. Okay, on with the story!

14-year-old Sam Manson ran her fingers through her raven black hair and looked at her best friend, Danny Fenton. At the moment she and Danny were having a big argument.

"Why do you even care if I ask Paulina out, I mean I like her and yesterday she told me she figured out she actually liked me, too!"

Sam rolled her eyes and said as calmly as she could, "I care because you're my best friend, Danny, and I don't want to see you get hurt. I mean, it's obvious she's just up to her old tricks again."

Danny yelled at her, "Oh, so if Paulina says she likes me it's a lie! So a girl like Paulina could never like a guy like me! What, so you think she's too good for me!"

Sam stopped being calm and yelled back, "No, you're too good for her! I mean Paulina's shallow and mean! Think Danny, a couple days ago she didn't even remember your name and now she's telling you that she likes you!"

Danny said, "Sam, unless you come up with a good reason for me not to ask Paulina out then I'm going to ask her."

Sam looked at her boots until she saw Danny's feet moving. She said, "Fine! I'll tell you!"

Danny looked back at Sam and asked, "Okay, so what is it?"

Sam sighed and said, "The reason I don't want you to ask Paulina out is because... I... I"

Danny rolled his eyes and interrupted her, "Come on Sam, just tell me!"

Sam sighed again and blurted out, "Okay the reason is because I love you, and I can't stand seeing you with anyone else, especially Paulina!"

Danny looked at her and said in a cruel way, "Well I don't love you, okay, so get over it!"

Tears streamed down Sam's face, she took out the class ring Danny asked her to protect. She threw the ring on the ground and ran to the bathroom to cry.

Danny picked up the ring. He felt guilty, but he knew Sam would get over it... eventually.

Danny didn't see Sam after that at all and he felt guilty, but he forgot about that when he met up with Paulina.

"Hey Paulina" Danny said.

Paulina looked at him and said, "Hey Danny."

Danny looked at her and asked, "Paulina, I was wondering, do you want to go out with me?"

Paulina asked in disgust, "Please, I don't even like you, why would I want to go out with you?"

Danny said, "But yesterday you told me that you liked me."

Paulina said, "Oh, I was just doing a practical joke on you. I wanted to see if you would introduce me to the Ghost-Boy."

Suddenly hate filled Danny, he messed everything up with Sam, the only girl that truly loved him. He was a big idiot.

Suddenly Paulina asked in a sweet voice, "So Danny, will you introduce me to the Ghost-Boy?"

Danny looked at her in disgust and said, "No, I can't. You see, annoyed by you. He hates you because he knows you have a crush on him, and he actually likes- no loves- someone else."

Paulina scoffed and asked, "Please, who could he like more than me?"

Danny smirked and said, "He LOVES Sam Manson. I mean he's obsessed with her. I can't get him to stop talking about her. It can get really annoying at times."

Paulina asked in disbelief, "He likes that Goth freak?"

Danny nodded his head and said, "Yep, oh and don't call her a freak, he doesn't really like it when you call her that. It's one of the reasons why he can't stand you."

Paulina asked, "One of the reasons! He has more!"

Danny replied, "Yep."

Paulina asked, "What are the rest of the reasons?"

Danny replied, "Man where do I begin? Let's see, he thinks you're shallow, evil, conceded, a snob..."

Paulina interrupted him when she scoffed and said, "I don't believe you."

Danny asked, "You want to find out yourself? He's probably patrolling around here, I could get him."

Paulina smirked and said, "Fine, get him."

Danny ran to the bathroom and transformed into his alter ego, Danny Phantom. He then flew out of the bathroom and went to lawn and went in front of Paulina.

"My best friend Danny says that you want to ask me something." Danny said to Paulina.

Paulina said, "Yeah Danny Fenton said that you actually like Sam Manson."

Danny said, "I don't like Sam."

Paulina grinned and said, "Ha, I knew it! Fenton was lying!"

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, I don't like her, I LOVE her. She's great."

Paulina asked, "You've got to be kidding, what you like about her?"

Danny replied, "What's not to like about her? I mean, she's smart, unique, original, creative, a great person and pretty."

Paulina rolled her eyes and said, "She's not as pretty and popular as me though."

Danny looked at her and said, "Well, beauty and popularity aren't the most important things." The he flew to the bathroom and turned back to Danny Fenton.

Danny ran back to the lawn and asked Paulina, "So, what did he say?"

Paulina said, "I can't believe Danny Phantom would actually choose Sam over me."

Danny replied, "It just goes to show you that not every boy would go head over heels for you, Paulina." Then Danny left for his last period.

When he got home he felt guilty about what he said to Sam, he tried to call Sam's cell phone a lot of times but she never answered. He knew that she was probably not answering her phone on purpose.

The next day at school Danny noticed that everyone was staring at him, and whenever he came around a group of people who were talking, they would just stop and stare at him until he passed them. He tried to ignore it but he knew it would get to him eventually.

Finally, when his last period ended he couldn't take it anymore.

He got to his locker and asked his best friend Tucker Foley, "Why is everyone staring at me? People have been looking at me all day, even Paulina.

Tucker sighed asked, "You mean you don't know?"

Danny asked, "Know what? What are you talking about?"

Tucker took off his backpack and handed Danny a newspaper. The headline of the front page read:

_A Car Crash May Take the Life of 14-year-old._

Danny then looked at the photograph; it was a picture of Sam! Danny then read the front page, it read:

_14-year-old Sam Manson was found in the back of her school of Casper High on March 2, 2006. She seems to have extreme bruises and cuts on her body. Evidence shows that she was running right before she was hit, and witnesses say that she seemed to be very upset when she was running from school. _

"_She was crying and she seemed to be in a real big hurry to leave school." Said classmate Valerie Grey, Sam, due to serious cut and bruises, will be staying at Amity Hospital for sometime, as she might not be able to survive (For more on the story look at Car Crash on page 2b)._

Danny handed the paper back to Tucker and just ran. He knew it was his fault, if he hadn't been for him Sam may have never run in front of the car. When he got home he laid on his bed. After a while he knew what he had to do. He grabbed his coat and went to a flower shop and he bought lilacs. He then went to the hospital.

"Excuse me; I'm here to see Sam Manson." Danny said to a passing nurse.

The nurse smiled and said, "Sure, she's in room 445. Poor girl, I hope she gets better."

Danny nodded and said, "Yeah, I do, too. Anyway, thank you."

Danny walked up the stairs and tried to find room 445. When he found it he knocked on the door.

"Come in." He heard Sam call out.

Danny reached for the door tensely, what was he going to say to her? Danny sighed and opened the door.

When he got inside Sam looked at him and asked, "Danny, what are you doing here?"

Danny couldn't speak, he was filled with guilt, all he could do was just look at Sam, and she looked really bad. She had a big bruise on her head, cuts all over her arms and cuts and bruises all over her leg.

When Danny was finally speak he said, "I'm sorry Sam."

Sam gave him a weird look and asked, "For what?"

Danny said, "It's my fault you ran in front of the car."

Sam sighed and said, "Danny, you didn't do anything. I mean, I'm the one who stupidly ran in front of a busy street without looking."

Danny replied, "Yeah but if I hadn't said all those things to you wouldn't have ever ran."

Sam said, "Danny, It's not your fault you said those things, it's mine. I mean, I knew that you just said that because you were mad. I should have waited for a better time to tell you."

Danny asked, "If you knew I didn't mean what I said then why did you run?"

Sam answered, "I don't know, I guess that even though you know something isn't true, it doesn't mean that it doesn't hurt you. I mean it's like watching a scary movie when you're a little kid, you keep telling yourself that it isn't real but you still end up getting scared anyways."

Danny sighed and asked, "Sam is there any way you could forgive me?"

Sam smiled and said, "Already done." Danny smiled and went up to hug her.

When they broke apart Sam said, "So, I guess I'm going to have to get used to seeing Paulina at are table."

Danny shook his head and said, "Nope, actually your not."

Sam asked, "What happened?"

Danny said, "Well when I asked her she said that the only reason she said she liked me was to meet the Ghost Boy."

Sam said, "Danny I'm sorry."

Danny smiled and said, "Its okay, I actually thought of someone else I wanted to be my girlfriend."

Sam asked, "Who?"

Danny said, "Well, she's nice, smart, unique, original, and pretty, and her name is Sam Manson."

Sam smiled and said, "Danny I'd love to be your girlfriend." She then kissed Danny on the lips.

When they broke apart Danny asked, "Is that one of the perks of being your boyfriend?"

Sam smiled and said, "Yes, it is."

Danny then remembered what he had brought Sam so he said to Sam, "And this is one of the perks of being my girlfriend." He then handed Sam the lilacs.

She gasped at their beauty and gave Danny a quick kiss as a sign of 'thank you'.

Just then the nurse came in and said, "Excuse me; but Ms. Manson does need her sleep, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Danny nodded and left the room. A couple weeks later Sam made a full recovery. When she got to school she received a bunch of cards from kids and she received lilacs with a card from Danny, it read: _Dear Sam,_

_I can't tell you how lucky I am to have a girlfriend and a best friend as great as you. You have given me so much, my uniqueness, my originality, my creativity. I just want you to know that I love you and I'd do anything for you. _

_Xoxo Danny_

_P.S: I told Paulina that you and the Ghost Boy are dating so now she's eaten up by jealousy. Aren't you so happy and proud? I know you are! See you later! _

When Sam finished reading the note she smiled at how lucky she was. Danny was her boyfriend and Paulina was angry and jealous! When Danny passed by her locker she grabbed him and kissed him on the lips.

Danny smiled and asked, "What was that for?"

Sam answered, "For being a great boyfriend, oh, and yes, I am proud of you for making Paulina jealous." They laughed and went to class. They were both happy to finally be together and they hoped they would be together for a long time.

End!

Okay, I hoped you guys liked this fic; I was just laying on my couch and then BAM! It hit me like a car (Ironic, huh?) Anyways, please R&R!


End file.
